Dance the Tango to Hell
by Terfle
Summary: Bernie isn't into theatre. But she'll watch a rehearsal if Serena's in it. Serena has unrequited fantasies, or so she thinks


'Just need a stand in for the time being. Serena, would you mind?'

She looked up from her kindle and sighed at the interruption, she was only here to get some peace and quiet from Jason and Star Wars. Together they were a lethally boring combination. She walked up on the makeshift stage and stood awkwardly around fiddling with her necklace until she was directed to the microphone on stage right. This was one theatre she was not going to be in her element in.

Raf gave her a summary of the song and she blocked it with him for a few minutes. He needed to rehearse and Morven was on shift. Serena wasn't quite the same replacement but he needed some woman to fill in. Any woman, really. They started the song, her shifting awkwardly around the stage while he did his thing, pretending to act like she was in love while they fought over someone's affections and listed all her worst qualities to go with it. Serena did not understand what the deal was with this Maureen. She sounded like an awful creature. Manipulative, conniving, show-offy Maureen. Flirted with everyone in sight to get to where she wanted to. Serena wouldn't have given this woman the time of day.

The first try was mortifying but then they were instructed to do it again and again. Each time she got better, picking up the lines quicker and after three takes, getting a better idea of why this bitch was so desirable. She didn't understand it herself but love was never simple.

It was funny, dancing with Raf. She was old enough to be his mother. She wondered how old Maureen was supposed to be anyway. Was Joanne, the straight-laced lawyer, a bit of a cougar? The closest Serena got to being that was leopard print everything. She doubted she shared much with the character.

They did another three takes. Raf was buzzing with energy and it had somehow rubbed off on her. Doing it with the script in hand was a bit unwieldy but she had mastered it pretty well by then. The second to last take she finally looked at the audience and noticed a few people that hadn't been there before. There was Bernie, feet up on a chair and watching intently. She caught her eye and smiled. Serena returned it nervously. She wasn't a nervous person by nature but realising that Bernie had been watching it put her on edge. She didn't realise they were staring at each other until Raf called for another take, he'd nearly got it. Snapping back to reality, she did it again, resolutely not looking at the audience and gave the best performance she had ever done in her life. The applause was deafening.

Raf winked at her and said 'we'll make a lesbian out of you yet.'

Serena heard that familiar goose honk behind her and she burst out laughing to match it. It was ridiculous and they all knew it but she was happy to go along with it. She turned around to see her partner in crime still laughing and passed on the wink. Instead of ducking shyly away like she usually did, Bernie kept her gaze and they engaged in another round of staring. Bernie patted the seat next to her and Serena didn't hesitate to take up her offer.

Bernie had enjoyed watching this performance a little too much. She only had eyes for Serena, convincingly acting as if she were in love with a woman who wasn't as invested in this relationship as much as she was. That sounded familiar. Bernie tried to ignore the disaster that was her love life and concentrate on watching Serena play something she was not. An expert lesbian. She could almost fool her with that act. Regretfully, it was just an act. And Serena was a good actor.

They sat next to each other, feet on chairs as the rest of the rehearsals droned around them. They read through the lyrics of another song together. Bernie chuckled, skimming the lines with her finger that referred to Joanne as uptight and excessively tidy.

'Does that remind you of anyone?'

Serena gave her the full death glare and whacked her with the script.

'Shut up. I am not uptight. I'm a professional.'

That she could agree with. Also Serena had tidied their office again that afternoon as a matter of habit. Bernie's messy desk irritated her to no end.

They looked at the lines again. Neither of them could relate to Maureen the diva although Bernie did spare a thought for Serena's flirty manner in general. Her finger tapped on a line that highlighted it. Serena knew what she was thinking and didn't appreciate it. Another hit over the head for Bernie.

'I'm nothing like her' she murmured in her ear. Bernie looked ahead, trying not to react to that tickle of air ghosting by her neck and trying not to shiver. She liked these intimate moments they had together, usually in broad daylight over fixing a body or in their office where they were safe to do so without going too far. This felt much more dangerous. The lights were low where they were sat and all attention was focused on the stage. They let their minds wander as to the song until the rehearsal of it came next. It certainly was compelling.

Serena's active imagination went haywire as she tried to imagine doing this song with…well, not Jasmine. After the first take, she shut her eyes, folded her arms and relaxed back. She let the song flow over her and without any warning, used the person sitting next to her as a stand-in. She couldn't believe her audacity. Bernie felt her shiver and asked if she was ok. Serena lied and said she was a bit tired.

'You were very good up there' Bernie informed her. Serena looked at her incredulously. 'I had no idea what I was doing.'

'Well you did it well.'

Bernie knew she was on the verge of blushing and looked away.

'Thanks.' Serena did wonder why Bernie was there, musicals definitely weren't her thing.

They watched the next take while both of their thoughts were in tandem. Neither of them would admit that the other was secretly warming themselves up with the thought of playing alongside each other on stage, however unlikely it would be. Bernie also found that closing her eyes and crossing her arms worked well. They both looked like roosting owls, much to everyone's amusement. If anyone had known what was going through their lewd minds, the surprise would have reverberated around the room.

It would be a long time before either of them would know about it, but they had a musical to thank for that.


End file.
